Reign through a melody
by Xosaint
Summary: Lives have been changed through a heartspoken melody, a piece played by a university student which has touched the heart of a yautja warrior, as the hunt itself gets alot more harder then planned.


Rain falls with the utmost grace, changing the inner beauty of the radiant flowers, which bloomed against the distant horizon, with all shades and colours. As the rain drenched the open world, which had been exposed to it, showing natures true colours. Raindrops danced against every petal, locking in the delicate features of beauty, as the flowers, fragile forms danced with the heavy breeze of the upcoming changing weather.

Eloise placed her palm against the window, admiring the scenery and watched as "transparent rain hit her window" Eloise closed her glistering, hazel green eyes and inhaled deeply, reopening her eyes once again. Eloise watched as her glass window started to turn misty and the faint trace of the world outside her room was shown to her.

Today's the day of her first performance and the "sheer sense of serenity" started to settle in. "Eloise reminisce her latest ambition", to achieve her goal in becoming a "musician", but her long journey had just begun and her dreams further ahead, far enough that she cannot reach in her "thought of conscious".

Eloise turns around swiftly with her satin coloured, flowered high heels. As the fabric of her cocktail red dresses, soft silk like fabric rubbed against her skin, with the flow of her movement. "Her brunette, curled hair danced against her delicate, tanned features, hiding her straps attached to her dress".

Eloise glanced around her room laying her glistening eyes on illuminating candles, which had caught her attention in her room. With the "aromatic, fragrances scent of freshly cut oranges filled the room", from the burning candles which "contained the delightful smell".

Looking at her room in "astonishment", nothing was out of place. Eloise's opinion about a room reflects such things as originality and emotions, and hers was based on "styling and making it look posh". Pleased with the amount of effort Eloise walks towards the door, making sure she "steps steadily" in her high heels to prevent an accident "that may occur", which keeps flashing through her thought.

Passing anonymous people and walking down the halls, the sense of loneliness had "crept beneath her skin". "Passing her obstacles", Eloise was face with a bright lighted hallway and the sound of classical music, "playing its loudest". The music had drawn her attention to move in the direction of where it was coming from, which had led her to a "massive ballroom". Leaning over the balcony Eloise notices a massive crowd of individuals in suits, dresses and costumes. "Dancing gracefully in pairs of twos". Wearing divine masks of craftsmanship and a stage full of performing musicians.

Eloise "awed with excitement" and looked up towards the ceiling where the crowned light was, surrounded by "crystals" with layers of metal which couldn't be seen, unless "beneath it". Glancing around the ballroom, the aura had changed same with the "movement and rhythm of the music".

"Ballroom dancing upraised with the change of beat". Violin started playing solo and what seemed like an orchestra all came in with the "symphony", as the other instruments came in together. With the swift, yet graceful movements of the waltz by "mysterious masked men and woman".

Eloise understood the "concept of the blissful melody" but after the day, what was once here wouldn't be as "lively". Rarely occurrences happen within this very room and the dust gathers up over the "duration of time". Within the halls of "the University of performing arts", every party ends up with another person dead.

Darkness arrived with the sudden outage of electricity as static could be heard from down the corridor. The music stopped and "commotion of angry people" filled the room's silence. Eloise couldn't see "within the darkness" but she could hear "multiple traces of thumping and skittering", heading closer towards her "current position". She could "detect" large amounts of movement enclosing, but "remained silent". "Startled Eloise faced the direction from which it came".

A bulge "emerged from within the darkness", as it "brushed against the soft texture of Eloise's skin", before disappearing into the crowd "which lay beneath her". High pitched screams of agony filled the distance from both "men and woman". Mass amounts of footing could be heard as they rushed to escape from their deaths.

"Anxiety and fear had overcome Eloise's emotions as she awaited for her end". Eloise could still hear faint, distressed screams echoing throughout the massive ballroom. "She closed her glimmered hazel green eyes and shook from the helplessness state of shock she was in".

"The screams of agony ceased", and she was now faced with the "silence". Eloise's sense of hearing picked up a high pitched "war cry" from behind her, which startled her intentionally. "3 red dots" traced around her body towards the wall on her right. Blue aura was seen as it raced a crossed the room, hitting its "direct target". Eloise watched as its jet black body exploded, and the remaining corpse's limbs hit the solid surface of the marbled floor, with an "echoed thud".

Multiple traces of blue aura scattered in different directions of the rooms ceiling, as vast numbers of "prolonged screeching" filled the room's silence. Eloise turned around slowly towards the individual that stood mindless steps away from her. Lighting from the blue aura and red lasers "reflected off the uninvited", showing some of its armor.

Eloise's eyes widened with "disbelief" as a figure emerged from behind her which tackled her towards the surface of the marbled floor. Blood dripped down from her head towards the floor as she "gasped from the pain". Eloise was "pinned against the floor" with something "screeching in her face". Eloise struggled to "break free" and the weight on top of her made it harder for her to breathe.

Another body hit the surface of the floor as it "roared in frustration". Another body headed towards Eloise, which "knocked off" the creature that was on top of her. Eloise gathered her breathing and "hurried off the floor". Eloise sprinted down the darkened hallway with screeches following from behind.

Even though she couldn't see within the darkness, she knew exactly where to go.

Woo this intense chapter is making me nervous XD

Yeah I hope you like it…

Please leave a review…


End file.
